


Right Here, Right Now

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, prompt fics, reuben writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: A casual conversation about a favorite movie leads to a more important discussion.





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> My response to another Reuben Writing Challenge from Linda Hoyland.
> 
> This week's words are:  
> Pottery   
> Cold   
> Natural   
> Clothing   
> Steps   
> Wistful 
> 
> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

“You don’t have any gay porn in your DVD collection,” Elijah observed as he flipped through the cases, and Sean couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

“Never cared for it,” Sean explained. “First off, the sets are all so cold and sterile. All the guys are buff and well-hung, and instead of getting undressed, they tear each other's clothing off and go at it like animals. And frankly, I find all that grunting a real turnoff. I prefer sex to be more natural, and more romantic.”

“And with me,” Elijah added. 

Sean smiled. “And with you,” he confirmed.

Elijah pulled a case off the shelf and held it out so Sean could see the title. It was one of his favorites, _Ghost_. “Isn’t this the one where they make out with the clay all over them?”

“While Demi Moore is working with the pottery wheel,” Sean corrected. “Yes, that’s the one.”

“And you liked it enough to buy it?”

Sean nodded. “It’s one of my favorites, especially that scene, but I’ll admit I would have enjoyed it more if the Demi Moore character had been another man, although with that short hair, she did look very boyish.” Sean looked wistful. “But what I love most about the film is the idea that love never dies. Patrick Swayze loves Demi Moore so much that he reaches out from beyond the grave to save her from harm, and so he can say a proper goodbye to her before he finally moves on.”

Elijah put down the DVD, and in a few steps he was in Sean’s arms. “I’d do everything I could to come back for you,” he promised. “Would you come back for me?”

“From the very depths of hell,” Sean swore. When Elijah shook his head, Sean frowned. “You don’t believe I’d come back?”

“Sure, but not from hell,” Elijah told him. “Good guys like you go to heaven when they die.”

“You believe in heaven?” Sean asked.

Elijah shrugged. “I hope there’s something after you die, but if there isn’t, I won’t mind because I already have my heaven here with you.”

It took a few minutes before Sean was able to speak, but when he finally found his voice, he said, “I feel the same way, Elijah. I don’t think anything could be better than what we have right here, right now.”


End file.
